Peter's Journey/Issue 65
In less than an hour’s time the group had packed away everything. “Get ready to head to the vehicles next” said Scott as he took out his gun and had his machete in his other hand. He then started to walk down towards the group with Peter at the river, with Garry and Laura closely behind him. as they get to the bottom of the camp they see Peter, Bow, Charlie, Henry and Kal struggling to keep the walkers out of the camp “it’s time” said Scott “not yet” said Peter “Peter, come ‘on we gotta go” shouts Scott “I’ll be right behind you” said Peter. Then Scott, Henry, Laura and Bow begin to leave, they start to run on, but are stopped by walkers that have broken through the defences. “Guns” yells Scott, as he takes out his Desert Eagle and begins to shoot at the walkers that where in front of them. Peter, Gareth, Charlie and Kal then realise that they need to leave “go!” yells Gareth as he starts to run on with Charlie in his hand, occasionally stabbing a walker, Peter and Kal then take out their guns and run close behind Gareth and Charlie. Back where the rest of the group are they start to see the walkers breaking into camp “Shannon, lead the way” shouts Jess “come on guys, take something with you” she shouts as she picks up a big rucksack with a tent inside, the others do the same and they begin to leave the campsite, trying to get bitten or scratched as they see the walkers starting to run towards them, just then Jess starts to fire at the walkers, taking down a few, then the rest of them follow by opening fire to the oncoming walkers. When Peter, Scott and the others came to the main area of the camp they realised that the others had already left, “keep going” said Peter as he saw more walkers entering the camp. The eight then began to run onwards, to try and catch up with the others, but as they kept moving more walkers where heading their way, as they heard the gunshots from the others up ahead of them. As they were running Laura fell over from a trunk that was sticking out of the ground, she let out yell as she saw the cut on her leg “Scott” Said Peter as he signalled for him to help her up “just go” said Laura “don’t be stupid, we don’t leave anyone behind” said Peter as he and Scott picked her up and continued running “you been eating anything?” asked Peter “why?” asked Laura “you’re as light as a feather” joked Peter “naaaaa” she screamed in pain. Jess looked behind her as she heard the screaming noise “keep going” shouted Jess, she then started to turn back, a hand grabbed her shoulder “we need you here, they’ll be fine” said Olivia, Jess shuddered, but gave in, knowing that she was right. They pressed onwards and eventually reached the vehicles, just hold them off here until Peter and the others get back” said Jess “good enough for me” said Shannon as she started packing the gear into the vehicles “the shot’s will have drawn more of them to us, won’t they?” asked Andy “probably” replied Michael Soon the others arrive “guys!” shouts Peter, Jess, Michael and Shannon run towards them and cover them by shooting at the walkers “let’s head out” says Scott as he sets Laura into Olivia’s Peugeot. They then get into the following vehicles Bike: Peter (driver), Jess Hyundai: Scott (driver), Garry, Henry Nissan: Shannon (driver), Michael, Andy Peugeot: Olivia (driver), Charlie, Gareth, Laura Land Rover: Kal (driver), Bow When Scott starts to drive away Peter, Jess and Bow look onwards at the car, and then Olivia follows behind, then Shannon. Peter then walks towards the bike and Kal honks the Landie’s horn to Bow, she then walks over to it and gets into the passenger seat, Jess then gets onto the back of the bike just as Peter starts it up, Peter signals for Kal to drive away, “we’ll find someplace” said Jess to Peter as he follows Kal, tears falling from his eyes. Trivia *Henry was originally going to be killed off in this episode, but was spared in the end *This Issue marks the end of the group staying at the forest camp, where they had been for many months. *This is also the first time that we learn that Olivia has a vehicle (that being the Peugeot) Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues